Be Mine
by WonderPickle
Summary: John and Shayera have a special Valentine's Day dinner. Hawk Lantern one-shot, major fluff.


**This is a little late for Valentine's day but whatever.**

 **I don't really know if there are very many Hawk Lantern shippers out there but if you are one, here ya go!**

 **I promise that I'm going to try and update all my stories soon.**

* * *

Shayera smiled as she leaned in again, pressing her lips against her boyfriend's. Her grin didn't waver as she leaned into the kiss.

She felt his hands come up into her orange hair and get tangled in the messy locks. She reached up and wrapped one palm around his neck, and one arm around his shoulders.

He pulled back, but instantly began trailing kisses along her neck, and up her face. She smiled, and let out a breathy laugh. She felt his lips widen into a smile while pressed against her nose.

John broke away from Shayera's face, but kept one hand on each of her cheeks. "I love you," he said, looking deeply into her green pupils.

She tilted her head, looking downwards and unable to contain her enormous grin. There was a slight pause before she connected their eye contact and said, "I love you more."

"Somehow I doubt that," John answered without hesitation.

Shayera laughed a little, then grabbed his hands off her face and intertwined them with her own. "John, I love you," she said, "More than you will ever know."

Instead of answering, he just hurriedly crashed his lips back onto hers. John cocked his head to the side, trying to deepen the kiss. He widened his lips, allowing hers to come closer to him. She gasped slightly, the breath passing between them. The kiss must've lasted forever, but neither of them pulled away. When they finally did, they were both breathless. They just simply pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. A silence passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful.

"You look beautiful tonight, Shay," he told her with a whisper.

She smiled, kissing him on the nose. "Maybe we should get to the dinner part of our date. That is why we're here, isn't it?"

John shrugged lightly. "This is more fun."

Shay laughed a little more. "Did you not make food?"

"No, I did," he answered, "but I'd rather do this." He leaned forward and closed his eyes, but she pulled back.

" _John_ , I'm actually very hungry," she responded.

He pouted and opened his eyes. "Fine." John gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then left his chair to go to the kitchen.

She smiled as she watched him go, still lost in the daze of their last kiss. She recognized how unbelievably lucky she was to have found someone, especially someone like John. He was perfect, and she was so incredibly thankful for him.

All of the sudden, she heard, "Dang, Shay, you look like quite the kisser."

Her eyebrows narrowed, and she whipped her head around, trying to locate the voice. "Who are you, and how did you get into The Watchtower?" she asked while creeping out of her seat.

Wally, her speedy colleague, jumped out from behind a couch across the room. "Hey, Shay!" he said casually, as if he hadn't just been listening in on his friends' date. He gave her a small wave.

Shayera was slightly relieved that it was only Wally and not some mega super villain that had invaded the Justice League Headquarters. But she quickly got over her relief and became irritated. "What _are_ you doing here?!" she spat out.

His facial expression suddenly became sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, oh, right, um, heh, funny story..." he began, having a hard time forming a real sentence.

She crossed her arms and cocked her left eyebrow. " _Wally_."

The redhead stopped muttering and looked at his friend. "It's kind of a long st-"

Right as he began to continue his sentence, John entered the room, interrupting him. "Hey, babe, I..." he stopped short upon seeing Wally. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey, GL. Happy Valentine's Day," Wally said with a slight grin.

John set the plates of food down at the table behind his girlfriend. "What are you doing here, Wally?"

"Funny story...that can be saved for later...you know, I think I'm just gonna..." he replied, beginning to turn around and scurry out of the room.

"Wally West, get back here!" Shayera hollered.

Wally cringed, slowly rotating on his heel.

"Wally, you interrupted our date and I would like to know why," John stated, glaring at his friend.

"Heh...uh," he began, sighing. After making eye contact with Shayera and John (Shayera was definitely scarier) he gave up on trying to keep his story hidden. "Okay, fine. I uh, I had a Valentine's Day date that um...didn't end so great, and well, long story short, I had to get out ASAP, so I uh transported up to The Watchtower so she couldn't follow me."

Shayera scoffed. "That's pathetic."

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Wally cried, attempting to defend himself.

John shook his head, stepping closer to his best friend. "Wally, look, sorry your date didn't go so well. But Shay and I are still in the middle of ours, so do you think you could speed out of here?"

The redhead frowned. "Yeah, okay. Sorry I crashed your date." He used his super speed to run out of the room, and he was gone in a flash.

Shayera turned around to face her boyfriend, a smile creeping its way across her face. She reached her arms out, resting them on his shoulders and placing her hands on his neck. "So, where were we?" she whispered, slowly kissing him. It wasn't as hot as passionate as some of the lip-locking had been before, but it was still full of desire, just in a less intense way.

John pulled away. "About to eat dinner, as I recall."

She frowned. "I'm not as hungry anymore."

"No, no, we are going to eat. Don't try and switch places on me," he replied.

"Fine. Okay, we'll eat now," she mumbled into his lips, leaning closer.

John removed his lips from hers, grabbing her hand and tugging it along with him over to the table. She sat down on the right and he on the left, letting go of her fingers as his legs reached the chair underneath him.

Shayera looked delighted when she saw the perfectly cooked steak on the plate in front of her. "It looks delicious, John, thank you."

"You're welcome," he responded with a smirk.

They dug in, each more eager to eat than they had originally realized. Soon the food was gone, and it was just back to being the two of them sitting together at the table.

"I have something for you," John said to his girlfriend.

"I really can't eat anymore, babe," she replied, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Trust me, you'll like it. I'll be right back," he answered, giving a quick smooch to her forehead before jogging back into the kitchen.

Shayera would've liked to say that she waited patiently, but in truth she didn't. Even though it was probably a little under a minute, she couldn't keep her legs from anxiously bouncing underneath the table. She didn't know why this was, but it could've possibly been her curiosity getting the best of her.

John suddenly re-entered the room, but he held nothing in his hands. She was confused, and her eyebrows quirked because of her bewilderment. "I know that look," he said, "but just wait a minute."

"I just did wait a minute," came her snarky yet playful response, "What do you got for me, GL?"

He grinned. "Well first, this," he answered, walking over and pressing a warm kiss to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his torso and let them walk across his chest. Meanwhile, his danced curiously throughout her long hair, getting lost in the tangles.

Neither one of them broke away first, it was more of a mutual dispatch. "And the second thing?" Shayera asked.

Her boyfriend laughed. He laced their fingers together while also dragging her over to the couch that Wally was earlier hiding behind. John sat her down, and took his place next on her left. "Shay, I have something to say to you."

She looked at him, squinting, almost as if she were trying to find out what he was gonna say by looking in his eyes. "That doesn't sound good."

"No, it is good. I promise," he claimed, reassuring her, "Look, I have a lot to say so just hear me out before you respond, okay?"

She frowned. "John what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just listen," he said, taking a deep breath, "Okay, so, Shay, we've known each other for a long time. And I am just so thankful to have known you all this time, because you've been such a great presence in my life. And, anyway, I just want you to know that I really don't think there could be a universe where I wouldn't love you. I've loved you so deeply for so long, and the fact that you return my feelings just makes it worth it to get up every morning. I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone, and I don't _ever_ want that to disappear. So, uh, Shayera, would you marry me?" He opened a small little box that contained a diamond ring. It wasn't overly bejeweled, but it was still a breathtaking piece of jewelry.

She gasped. "Oh, John, of course I'll marry you," Shayera answered, a smile completely plastered across her face. Before he even got the chance to put the ring on her finger, she jumped into his arms and planted kisses all across his face.

Best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

 **Yay for Hawk Lantern!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **By the way, who else saw the new Batman vs Superman trailer? Oh my gods it looks fantastic! The Wonder Bat scene stole my breath.**


End file.
